Home Alone
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Stella always wondered why it seemed Mac would pull alnighters but never seem to really suffer from it or admit to her why. Then one night she learns the real reason he stays at the lab all night and decides to take matters into her own hands. SMACKED a


**Title: Home Alone**

**Summary:** Stella always wondered why it seemed Mac would pull alnighters but never seem to really suffer from it or admit to her why. Then one night she learns the real reason he stays at the lab all night and decides to take matters into her own hands. SMACKED angsty/romantic one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)!

**A/N**: Okay I will be getting back to my eppy one shots from previous eppies (no more season 7 nonsense esp after Friday's lame eppy - CBS YOU SUCK and no I didn't watch - thankfully) but had a few random ideas that the muse just wouldn't drop and so thought I'd share a few and hope that's okay. The first few sentences in italics are from Eppy 1.01 'Blink'

* * *

_"What time did you get in?"_

_"I never went home," he had admitted softly._

_"Can't sleep?"_

_"What's sleep?"_

To this day, those words sometime haunt me but are carefully tucked away in the back of my mind; a soft tormented expression from a man that I have now grown to admire, respect and inside my heart, love more than anything. It is only natural that I worry as much as I do about him.

I still remember to this day the anguish and despair that he suffered during the aftermath of 9/11; my mind fearing that he might never be able to pull himself back from the emotional depths that he had started to delve into. Taking this job seemed to be an emotional lifeline; forcing him to spend most of his time and energy on a career that would, if allowed, consume his very soul. At first it worked and I was okay with that; but now I fear that he's allowing it to become an emotional crutch. But just what is he not wanting to face up to?

I remember those words about not going home or sleeping and the case they surrounded. It was our first serial case together; a young woman left alive but able only to communicate via blinking her eyes. Mac was consumed with that case more than usual and even now I remember his tormented confession about 'Claire' in the hospital room of that woman, baring his soul to a stranger he would never see again. He seemed so lost and alone.

Of course when I asked him about it the next day, he shrugged it off as if it was nothing and pretty soon another case was upon us and my mind was sidetracked.

However, over the years, my concern for him has never waned; if anything it has strengthened, especially recently. Our friendship has grown way beyond what we ever expected of it, sometimes crossing the line, slow to venture back. I know how Mac feels about professional protocol but then it was he, by his own volition that broke that code when he decided to date Peyton.

As much as am glad she's gone and am sorry that she ever was a part of his life and left in such a cowardly manner, it did open the door for him to entertain another professional possibility and that is what I am working toward. Slowly but surely. I love Mac, I want no other man to occupy my romantic future than him.

But today when I enter the lab I notice something is different; something about him is a little off. I know the anniversary of 9/11 has passed; nine years already come and nearly gone, and I know it affects him hard each year, but today it's different. In fact if I was very honest with myself I would have to say that he has been a little different the past few days.

I observe him for a bit longer until it dawns on me – he is wearing the same shirt as yesterday. At least I think it's the same. Did he pull another alnighter? Thought he had gotten away from those.

"Morning," his warm tone greets, my mind always settling with just a few words or even one offered in my direction.

"Sleep well?"

"What's sleep?" He counters with a weary sigh as we continue on toward the lab. I take his arm and gently turn him aside.

"Talk to me Mac, what is going on? Were you here all night?"

"Wanted to get this case finished up," he answers quickly. His eyes dart around and then back to me before finally settling and I can't tell if he's lying about that or just nervous about something.

"And that's all?"

"Just tired. Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"You know you can always tell me Mac. I would like to think that after this long our trust is such that we can openly communicate with each other; even troublesome things?"

"Stella, it's nothing really," he tries to assure me. "I promise, okay?"

I can't help but smile when he asks and I have to nod and then rest my hand upon his; not enough to make him uncomfortable but long enough to assure him that heat that our flesh is generating by touching for even a few seconds is real and something more than mere friends.

"I still worry."

"Just wanted to get a handle on this paperwork before the holidays."

"Ah yes the busiest time of the year," I mention as we finally break apart, a noticeable coolness now replacing the warmth that my skin was briefly enjoying. "Maybe this year we'll get lucky and the criminals will take some time off."

"Would be nice," Mac answers with a soft smile as we reach the lab. But as soon as we step into that other world, he puts his business as usual face back on and our few sentimental moments have vanished for now. However, I am determined to see whether or not it was just one night. I thought he had broken out of his habit of pulling a few alnighters in a row; my mind always worrying that I'll arrive at work the next day and find my beloved partner the next crime scene.

I go about my business, taking a case with Sheldon and then an afternoon call with Mac. On the scene and in the processing room afterward, the case details and evidence findings are the topic of discussion; anything personal always being shelved until it was officially quitting time.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" I ask Mac as we finally leave the last piece of bagged evidence and head for the hallway; it being well past the dinner hour.

"My…plans," Mac muses with a contemplative stare. "What are yours?"

"I have a date."

"Y-you do?" He asks with a hint of dismay, a small frown developing on his forehead.

"Yes I do," I answer firmly as I stop him from entering his office and gently press my finger against this forehead. "Don't frown so much."

"Stella…"

"Yes Mac?" I eagerly inquire.

"I uh…it's nothing, have fun on your date."

"I intend to. Yes me and the washing machine are going to be getting down and dirty tonight," I smirk and he looks at me in surprise, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Why Mac Taylor you weren't jealous were you?"

"Too rational for that," is his trademark comeback.

"Yeah right. It's okay to be a little jealous you know," I tease as I lean in closer. "It's welcome even."

Mac looks at me; and I instantly see uncertainty hiding behind those tempting blue sapphires. _What are you afraid of Mac? _

"I'll never hurt you," I whisper as my hand grasps his and holds it firmly. "I know that's what you are afraid of, right?"

"Don't want to ruin…us," he replies flatly. "It's all I have."

"You have more than you know."

His tone is so lost and tormented that I instantly feel my throat seize and my stomach tighten.

"Stella..."

"You're never alone Mac, always remember that."

He gives me a nod but I still witness the unseen war that his heart and mind are waging; one fighting for his future the other clinging to his past.

"You know I'll bet you haven't had a really good home cooked Greek meal…well ever," I start in a lighter tone. "I know we both have Friday off, want to come over a bit earlier for dinner?" I ask, it being only Tuesday.

"I…" he starts, his frown increasing; a verbal refusal about to be uttered. But then he stops and maybe just maybe I will relish in the feeling of hope for a few moments. "I'd love to," he answers warmly and my heart explodes. It's only the first step but he agreed and all I can do now is pray he doesn't back out.

"See you tomorrow."

I take my leave just as Don approaches Mac to talk about something work related, but my mind and heart are elated. I hurry down to my locker, my smile now permanently fixed to my face. However, just as I am about to close my locker, I see Mac's slightly open and head for it. I pull it open and spy a new dress shirt in the plastic and just shake my head.

"Always thinking about emergencies," I muse before I close the door and head for the street; hailing a cab in haste. I am unable to get home fast enough, and although it's early in the week, I want to start cleaning tonight. The night is as I told Mac it would be, me and the in-apartment laundry duo getting down and dirty before I went to sleep with happier thoughts.

But as I enter the lab the next day I stop and stare at Mac once more, this time doing a double take. Is he…wearing the shirt I saw in his locker last night? Always wanting to believe the evidence first, I hurry down to the basement and up to his locker; pulling open the door and then uttering a small gasp.

The shirt was gone.

"Did Mac…no I'm sure he took it home and then changed and…" I mumble to myself as I start to inspect further. "Damp towel, wet soap…freshly used…"I stop, slowly closing the door in quiet misery. "Is Mac sleeping here? But where?" I give my head a shake, telling myself that is too preposterous even for my workaholic partner to contemplate. Sadly reality finally takes hold of me and forces me to realize that it is a very real possibility. He is either sleeping in his office on the couch or in the breakroom.

"Two nights in a row?"

I head back upstairs with a heavy heart; why wouldn't he tell me this? _Maybe he's afraid, _my brain muses. Oh what? It's me and I love Mac. _He doesn't know that, _my brain rightly corrects. I make a side detour to get us some dark stimulants and then head back upstairs to talk to my partner.

"Morning," I greet as I hand him his cup of coffee. "Sleep well?"

"A bit better," he answers without eye contact, offering me the telltale sign of a man who's lying. He takes the coffee and heads for his desk, file in hand.

"What time did you get in?"

"Stella…"

"Mac you look tired, in fact these past few days you have looked more tired than normal and I'm worried. Not just for your health but also when we are out there…in the field."

The best way, I have learned, to trump Mac Taylor is offer anything work related as a side angle. It's his dedication to the job that hamstrings him all the time.

"I promise I'm fine."

I look at him, my anxiety growing and my mind yelling at him to just tell me the damn truth.

"Stella, what is it?" He asks without looking up.

"Are you uh…seeing someone?" I finally dare to inquire, prompting him to look up in haste, a small expression of bewilderment on his handsome face.

"No, why do you ask?"

"New relationships tend to wear people out," I reply offhandedly as I settle into a chair before him. "I won't be angry."

"Hurt?"

_HURT? YES! _I want to scream, my throat trying to swallow the small panic filled lump that has formed. "A little."

"I'd never want to hurt you Stella. And no I'm not seeing anyone; just a little tired, nothing more."

"Okay then," I answer with a small sigh of relief.

"It's okay to be a little jealous; welcome even," he quotes me my words from the day before.

"Smart ass," I tease and he smiles.

So while my mind and heart are settled that Mac is still single; it's still eating away at me, his elusive attitude and I know it will until I get to the bottom of this. I finally feel my pager go off and know it's time to start the day. But half way through the morning, I settle in my mind that I am going to stay here until Mac goes home, _if Mac goes home, _and see just what is silently eating away at my partner.

With this new plan now eating away at my subconscious the day passes by slower than normal; forcing me to toss in the extra curse each time I look at the clock and it's not advanced to my satisfaction.

"Stella you okay, you seem a little on edge today," various people would comment and I would merely nod in reply and carry on; always keeping a silent but watchful eye on my elusive partner. _What are you hiding Mac? Please you can trust me,_ my mind would beg in sincerity.

Finally another day was starting to draw to a close and I know I will have to make myself scarce but also I need to be able to see Mac's office from a hidden lookout. I finally settle upon a small closet that is kitty corner to his, that will allow me to remain hidden but still see into his office if needed.

This time I merely offer Mac a small goodnight as I pass him and Sheldon in the hallway, heading for the elevator. I linger in front of the button panel, hoping Mac is too distracted to notice that I really have no intention of going anywhere. However, when I see him not moving I quickly pull my phone and dial his office number. The ploy works as he leaves and heads for the evidence room, which allows me to dart down the hall and duck into the closet. I gently close the door and lock it as best I can, a small hole allows me access to the world outside.

I feel a bit foolish and almost guilty spying on Mac, but I tell myself that he's merely brushing away something that could be more serious and I have to know what is going on. I care too much to passively accept his brush off; I know something else is up. Little did I know that I was about to learn a sad truth about my best friend, something that would change the dynamics of our relationship forever.

Seconds drag to minutes…minutes slow to hours and finally the cleaning staff comes in; the sudden jostling of an object beside the door jolts me from my light slumber. I offer a whispered groan as my body tries to straighten upright. I give the small dark space a stretch before I look out. Much to my dismay, Mac is still there, seated at his desk working.

My expression turns from exasperation to remorse as I carefully study his defeated expression. I move myself so that I am able to look at the clock on the way and see that it is almost nearing midnight. _Damn it Mac go home! _I shout in my mind; also for my own mental sanity.

The cleaning staff walks past, calling out a goodnight to him before they take their leave and the halls are completely silent; so much so that I am now afraid he'll detect me simply by the beating of my heart in this small enclosed room. I watch as he finally pushes himself up from his desk and heads for the door, my mind telling me that Mac is finally calling it a night and I can too.

But then he surprises me, but not in a good way. He pushes the door closed and then starts to close the blinds. _Maybe he's changing? _I ponder as my heart starts to beat faster. Maybe I should barge in on him half naked. A small smile forms on my lips in the dark as I picture Mac's perfect body before my hungry gaze. Oh I know that neither of us would win any awards for having perfectly sculpted forms, but I don't care; to me he's perfect in every way.

However, a few more minutes pass and I realize that he's not coming out. _What is he doing in there? _Well I know I cannot venture out just yet so look at the clock and tell myself just another half hour; surely he'll be going home then. But he doesn't.

Finally I can't take it any more and decide it's time to reveal myself to my partner. I very carefully stand upright and slowly push the door to my hiding spot open, my body screaming at me while it tries to combat the onset of atrophy in various places. I tiptoe toward his door and am thankful for a crack that I can peer into.

But what I see stops my world and not in a good way. I feel a small lump form as I gaze upon Mac's form, on his couch, blanket lightly draped over him.

_He's sleeping here? At work? _That would explain the dress shirt, wet soap and damp towel I found in his locker. Sadder still is the realization that he must not have even slept the night before.

_Oh Mac, _I lament in my mind as I just watch over him with a concerned eye. _What is going on? Why are you doing this? Why aren't you going home?_

I tell myself that it's time to leave, time to pull my gaze away and let him at least get some rest. But I can't; I want to know why he's sleeping here? Is his mother in town and he just wants some extra privacy? Maybe his apartment is being painted? Fumigated? Renovated? The longer I stand watching Mac the more questions start to develop and pretty soon I look at the clock and inwardly gasp at the amount of time I have spent watching Mac sleep.

His face gently crunches and my heart sighs heavily. He looks tormented, sad…alone? He does look alone and in that instant I want to just barge into the room, pull him into my arms and hold him close; assuring him that he isn't alone and never will be as long as I draw breath. That he doesn't have to stay here all by himself.

_I am over reacting! _I tell myself firmly. I'm sure Mac will wake up, tell me that his apartment is being painted and tonight he's going to be home in his bed where he belongs. Somehow I have lost my own desire to sleep and so settle in for a long night and just watch him sleep, studying the outline of his face, the way his arms would flex without his dress shirt covering them, the slow rhythmic movement of his chest and the soft grunts from his lips.

I finally doze off and by the time I am waking up so is Mac. I know I can't be seen so, quickly take my leave and hurry for the stairs, wanting to at least throw some cold water on my face to keep me awake. I reach the locker room and lean against the wall, trying to get my heart rate to slow. However, my panic skyrockets when I hear heavy footsteps approaching and know if I don't move I'm going to be discovered very soon. I race for the women's washroom and lock myself in a stall; Mac enters just as I lock the door, my heart about to give way.

_How old am I? _I scold as I just shake my head. I don't hear a shower so assume that he'll just have one tonight in his apartment and all will be as it was and my silly adventure into the nocturnal activities of Mac Taylor will be history. I wait for Mac to change and then leave before slowly existing the bathroom and then go about making myself presentable. I look at my reflection and just shake my head.

"I look tired," I lament as I head for my locker. Thankfully I too have a change of clothes here at the lab, so that I too can emerge and present a false façade to the world around me. I head for Mac's office, only to enter just as he looks up and greets me with a timid smile.

"Morning," he offers.

"Morning," I reply weakly. "Seriously Mac how do you get here so early."

"Tip the cabbie well," he answers with some hesitation. I know Mac and his stance toward those lying but now have to wonder why he won't just tell me the truth.

"So I was thinking of getting my apartment painted," I try another tactic. "When did you have yours painted last?"

"I uh…" he pauses, "I don't know why?"

"Remember who did it? I would like to get a good deal but also a reliable guy." _Wow_, my brain sneers, _that actually sounds believable! _Shut up!

"I don't know sorry, it's been a while. You know Flack just had his done, you might want to ask him."

"Sure I will. And uh…when is your mother coming to visit?" I blurt out in haste, prompting Mac to lean back in his chair and look at me suspect.

"Stella, what is going on?"

"You tell me Mac," I counter and he shakes his head.

"Nothing that I am aware of," he replies.

_Not being painted? No mother at home? Mac! _Okay one more night and I'll have my proof.

"Now I guess it's my turn to say you look tired."

"I do? Didn't think you looked that closely," I confess softly.

"Always have," he admits warmly and my face beams.

"I have to finish something up, I'll see you later," I state in haste before he can turn the tables and question me on my questioning him.

Mac gives me a nod and I take my leave. _Maybe it was just a one off, _I tell myself as I enter the break room. But being ever curious, I tell myself that just one more night; I'll see again tonight if he does the same as last nitght and if so, I will confront him tomorrow about it.

The day passes by this time, thankfully, with a little more vigor than the day before, both Mac and I showing signs of wear and fatigue but neither confessing to feeling tired or not at our best. I eye my vantage point for spying on Mac and then bide my time doing paperwork until the majority of the building clears out and I have to make my move.

But then Mac appears.

"So what can I bring on Friday?"

"Happy to hear you are still coming," I tell him in honesty.

"Have been looking forward to it all week," he replies with a warm smile; the same smile that always makes me go weak in the knees.

"You can bring a bottle of red wine and yourself."

"That I can do. Well…uh goodnight then."

"Goodnight Mac."

I watch him leave and tell myself that I have been foolish and overly paranoid for no reason; Mac is going home and everything is as it should be. It was a one off. I take a bit extra time to finish off my paperwork and then head downstairs. I take my time before I am finally finished and then head back upstairs to get one last thing. But just as I exit the stairwell, I see Mac closing his blinds and I stop short.

_Another night? What is going on? Mac!_

This time I take off my shoes and then make my way toward his office; pausing a few doors down to wait until things have settled down for the night. I dump my things and then carefully continue on my previous path, stopping once again just outside the door and peering in. Once again my heart breaks.

But just before I can make a move, Mac's body starts to turn over and I quickly drop to my knees, praying that he is just turning over and not getting up. I am saved. He doesn't get up, only offers another sad grunt before the area around is quiet once again.

This time I know I cannot just sit here all night long so I wait as long as I can, until I hear his breathing slow and then venture out. I gather my things and head for the stairwell, my tears only coming out to the fore as soon as I am in the backseat of the cab.

But the ride home and then my sleep for the night is tormented as my mind continues to picture Mac alone in his office, seemingly no one to take care of him; probably thinking it's his fate.

"Oh Mac," I utter with a whispered lament as my eyes water once again. Due to sheer exhaustion, I finally get a few hours rest but am up before the alarm, in the shower, a mental plan in action. As soon as I am done, I hurry into my spare bedroom to get it ready, hoping he'll accept my invitation that I will offer later on. Then I head into work.

I gather two coffees and by the time I have reached his office, he's ready for the day; ready to fool anyone else, but not me. I hand him his coffee and then turn to leave; not wanting to badger him just yet about his sleep habits or lack thereof. The end of the day can't come fast enough. Finally it does and I head to see Mac; catching him in his office and slowly closing the door. I have to get to the bottom of this - now!

"Stella?" Mac asks as he looks up in surprise.

"Got a minute?" I ask softly.

"For you, always. Is everything okay?"

"No, actually," I sigh as I sit down in the nearest chair and then lean in as close as I can. "I have a problem with another employee."

"A serious problem?"

"I would say so yes."

"Illegal?"

"No, just serious to that person…well personally."

"Have you approached them directly?"

"I have tried but…well I am not sure how to ask or what to say without hurting their feelings."

"Stella, if you see someone headed for a fall then you have an obligation to them and to this team to say something," Mac explains; falling headlong into my trap.

"Okay…here goes."

"Here what goes?"

"Mac, for the past few nights I have caught you sleeping here in your office. I know your mother isn't in town and your apartment is not being painted; thanfully you are not seeing anyone. You are tired and this…this can't be comfortable."

"Stella, I'm…"

"Tired and I saw your reaction time this morning, it was slower than normal. Mac I'm worried. I tried to ask but I was afraid you'd get mad."

"Never mad," Mac sighs as he leans back in his chair, dropping his pen.

"I'm your best friend and you know you can trust me. Why are you sleeping here?" I ask in misery. "Please Mac…what is going on? What's wrong?"

"I uh…" he leans forward, rubbing his hands with his face. "I don't want to go home alone," he finally confesses.

I lean back, taken aback by his crushed confession and feel my heart instantly start to ache. "Why not?"

"Sometimes…I guess I just don't want to go home to an empty apartment. I don't like to be in a place that is filled with uh…well with memories that I won't ever get back."

He finishes and for the first time in years, on a non-9/11 occasion I see his eyes mist and my heart literally breaks. My hand reaches out and grasps his, my stomach tight and mind racing.

"I guess being here…well all I think about is work and…and I know it sounds stupid but is kinda comforting."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I manage in a soft tone.

"Ashamed," he admits looking down.

I quickly roll my chair over to him and rest my hand on his thigh, prompting his eyes to look up. My hand then leaves his leg and rests on his cheek.

"Sorry?"

"What for?" Mac wonders in shock.

"I know you can't know this…how much I really do care for you Mac, because I have never told you. I wish I had sooner because then…"

"No Stella," he shakes his head, taking my hands and holding them firmly in his. "I don't want you ever to feel guilty over this; it isn't your fault. I could have told you but was a bit embarrassed by it so held back. So I'm sorry too."

"I feel like I have failed you as a friend," I admit with a thick swallow.

"And that is the last thing I had ever wanted," he sighs. "When Claire was there, no matter how hard a day or how angry I was…even if it was at each other, we were never alone. And now…I guess certain times it just hits me and I uh…I get tired of the silence and the memories that await and so…stay here."

"Why didn't you ever ask to just crash at my place?"

"Didn't want to burden you."

"That could never happen Mac."

"When did you first suspect?"

"Well I look pretty closely as well," I answer and his face softens a little. "Mac it literally breaks my heart so see you like this, here all alone by yourself."

"It's okay Stella, really, I don't mind," he stammers. "Almost used to it."

"Well tonight that changes," I tell him as I lean in closer and kiss him on the cheek. "You are coming home with me right now."

"I don't need…"

"Mac, I'm cranky enough to cuff you and just drag you out of this damn place myself," I smirk and he arches his brows in amusement. "How do you think I know about the past few nights; I haven't slept either."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Just dinner. Not the Greek feast of tomorrow, but we both have the day off tomorrow and…"

"Stella I don't…"

"Please Mac? For me? Don't make me beg."

After a few minutes of silence, Mac finally nods his head and I know that tonight I'll have won another small victory. "Lead the way."

"Excellent!" I state happily as I head out of his office, gather my coat and purse and hurry back. We head for the elevator, talking about work as is expected; but at least he's leaving the building. We get into the cab and then head for my apartment. I doubt I'll have much and we'll probably have to order in, but I don't care; Mac won't be alone.

He takes my hand in the cab and instantly heat starts to generate, my heart beating faster the longer we are connected. We reach my apartment but Mac is slow to enter.

"Stella…"

"Mac you left some clothes here before so why don't you go and change and I'll order in some dinner."

"Okay where is…"

"Spare room, the same room you'll be sleeping in tonight."

"Stella…"

"Mac you are staying and that's final. You don't want to go home alone and I don't want to be home alone; this is the best of both worlds," I tell him as I move in a bit closer. "Please? Seriously Mac, I can't bear to think of you there alone."

"It's better than being at home Stella and I don't mind. Besides I will have to go home sometime," he tells me in truth.

"I'm sorry Mac," I state as I turn around. He hurries up to me and blocks my path with his body.

"Stella, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful," he whispers in a soft tone. "I just…"

"Make you a deal," I start as I hold out my hand. He arches his brows as he looks down at my hand and then back up with a smirk. "We try this this weekend and if it works take turns on the weekend. That should cut down the time we are alone until…"

"We?"

"Well I don't like to be alone either. Deal?"

"Until what Stella?"

"Until you tell me Mac."

"Until we both live together for good," he confesses in a soft tone as he leans in and kisses me on the lips; hesitant at first and then finishing with a hungry mouthful. His body keeps mine trapped against his, his warm hands strong but gentle on my tender flesh. I pull back and offer him a warm smile.

"I'll be right back," Mac utters. I watch him head into the spare room and then disappear before I head into the kitchen and order in some Chinese; Greek is on the menu for tomorrow. Mac returns and we both head into the kitchen to get things read and just talk about the week; the subject of us being alone no longer a talking point.

Dinner finally arrives and we both sit down to enjoy, the TV displaying the hockey game but each of us too wrapped up in the other to really care about who just scored or got a penalty.

As the night progresses I know that Mac is just stalling; probably thinking that he might have to put out more than a thank you for having me take care of him tonight. I need to assure him that while having sex with him would indeed be a fantasy come true, tonight won't be that night; we will have other nights and that fantasy turned amazing reality will come true.

"Stella thank you for dinner but…"

"Mac you need rest and here you aren't alone."

"I…" he starts, pausing only to stifle a small yawn. "I'm tired."

"I know you are, I am too. The spare room is yours Mac, please? We both have tomorrow off meaning we can sleep in or as long as we can, we'll have a leisurely breakfast and just enjoy getting to know each other better on a more personal level. If that's okay."

"I think that would be better than okay. I would like that also," he tells me in truth. This time it's my turn to take his face in my grasp and bring his lips to mind and plant a warm, firm kiss on them, pulling back only when we both feel the need for air. We slowly walk to his bedroom and linger in each other's embrace a few more minutes.

"Goodnight Mac. Sleep well."

"I think I will tonight."

I lean against the door frame as Mac slowly wanders into the small room and then eases himself down onto the double bed, looking up at me with a defeated boyish expression and my heart starts to ache. Once again, like in his office the night before, I know I should leave but find I am unable. So giving him a small nod, I slowly head into the small room and then settle down beside him.

"What is it?"

"I guess even here I don't want to be alone," he told her, his eyes still downcast. "Stay with me?"

"For as long as you need," I tell him warmly as I lie back down on the small bed, open the covers and gesture for him to join me. Mac doesn't hesitate, moving himself into my embrace, my arms closing around him instantly.

"Actually kinda comfortable," I utter and he smirks.

"Thank you Stella," he tells me once more.

"You'll never be alone Mac," I tell him as I move in and kiss him on the cheek, his eyes closing in a gesture of love. "Neither of us will ever be alone - again."

He closes his eyes, his hands on me tightening until he loses strength and is asleep in my arms. _I love you Mac, _I want to tell him. I know this will come, I'm not afraid of the future for the first time in my adult life and just as I told Mac I know he'll offer me the same in return.

Neither of us will ever be alone, ever again. Tomorrow is a brand new start for us both.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well hope you all liked it. Please leave a review before you go and more to come so stay tuned and thanks again SMACKIES and have a great weekend!

**PS**: If you haven't already, please check out the final chapter for 'NY Stories'


End file.
